Jessi Ramsey
Jessica "Jessi" Davis Ramsey (born on June 30) is a Junior Officer in The Baby Sitter's Club. That means that she's younger than the other members but doesn't have any official duties. Mallory Pike is the other Junior Officer. Biography/Personality Jessi is an African-American girl who loves ballet. She has been dancing since she was four years old. Jessi is best friends with Mallory since they are both Junior Officers, in the same grade, love kids, love horses, love reading and writing, and love horse books. Jessi was born in Oakley, New Jersey on June 30th. It is not known what time Jessi was born at Oakley General Hospital. Her real first name is Jessica but all of her classmates, teachers, friends, and family (and if not all, a lot of them) call her Jessi. Two of the few people that call her by her real first name are her Aunt Cecelia and her ballet teacher, Mme Noelle. She loves kids and baby sitting and has experience because she has a baby brother named John Phillip Ramsey III (who has the nickname Squirt Ramsey) and a younger sister named Rebecca (who has the nickname Becca). Jessi used to live in Oakley, New Jersey (where she was born, but moved to Stoneybrook, Connecticut because her father was transfered to his company's Connecticut office in Stamford, the city closest to Stoneybrook. Jessi and her family (her mother, her father, her brother, her sister, and later on her aunt) moved into the house that Stacey McGill lived in from books #1 - #13 on Fawcett Avenue. Jessi and her family went through a rough time when they first moved to Stoneybrook simply because they were black and there were few black people in Stoneybrook. Neighbors were mean to them, and they all had trouble making friends. Jessi had never experienced that before. Her old neighborhood had a mix of white and black people, and everyone got along. Prejudice was something new to her. She is a good dancer and has long legs, dark skin, dark hair, and sparkling dark eyes. She is the first African-American BSC member. She is close with her family and adores her younger siblings and loves to baby sit for them. Jessi was first introduced in Book #14 Hello, Mallory, and had her first book two books later : Book #16 Jessi's Secret Language. Jessi and her family were accepted in Stoneybrook, and things were finally okay. She met her best friend Mallory Pike in Hello, Mallory, and they were instantly best friends. They've had arguments, just like any friendship. Jessi is sweet, fun, and intelligent. She knows right from wrong and can stand up for what she believes in, as shown in Book #65 Jessi's Horrible Prank. She can admit her mistakes and is very kind. Jessi revealed her full name, Jessica Davis Ramsey, in Book #16 Jessi's Secret Language. It was also revealed in that same book that Jessi is fluent in Spanish. When Mallory was fed up with the BSC in Hello Mallory, Jessi and Mallory started Kids Incorporated, but it didn't get many jobs or stay in business for long. She is good at telling jokes. Jessi's best friend from New Jersey, Keisha, made her first appearance in Book #16 Jessi's Secret Language. Ballet Jessi has been dancing since she was four years old. It is unknown where she studied ballet in New Jersey but she studies under Madame Noelle at Stamford Ballet School. She spent some time in New York City studying under David Brailsford. Brailsford made an offer to Jessi for her to move to NYC and study ballet full time but she turned it down, saying she preferred to wait until she was older. Later, while on a school trip to Europe, Jessi meets up with some Brailsford's troupe. Since one of the stars was unable to perform, Jessi stepped in and danced with the troupe. When Jessi grows up, she would like to either be a professional dancer or a dance teacher. She often gets up early to practice at the barre in her basement. Jessi also briefly competed as a synchronized swimmer where she won a local medal with her partner. Jessi has danced in several of her dance school's productions, such as Coppelia, Swan Lake, and others. Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:The Ramseys Category:SMS students Category:BSC members Category:Females